


Exhausted

by Zizzywizzy



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Dom/sub Play, Masturbation, Other, This is written so you can kinda imagine w/e ship you like, idk - Freeform, kind of?, mainly just an excuse to write a masturbating ryder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 18:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11697819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zizzywizzy/pseuds/Zizzywizzy
Summary: Ryder, after a long couple of days fighting, finds himself with a moment alone. Finally able to release some of the tension that had built up for some weeks now.





	Exhausted

Ryder sat on his bed heavily, wiping at his eyes. It had been something like twenty six hours since he last slept. All things considered, it wasn't that long of a stint to pull, but coupling that with the nigh non-stop combat against the kett, he was exhausted. The boots were pulled off first, gingerly and slowly. Rubbing at his sore feet he threw the shoes in the corner, vowing to put them away at a later time. After a moment of kneading at muscles over his ankle, his shirt was slipped off. He didn't even have the energy to throw that, instead balling it up and dropping it near his feet. He fell backwards on the bed, wincing at the tightness in his back. He took a minute, a heavy sigh escaping, before reaching down to his bottoms. The button was undone, zipper coming down next before Ryder felt that familiar pit at the bottom of his stomach. He rested both hands over his stomach. Did he have enough energy to rub a quick on out before entering a coma? Was the finish really worth it?  
Ryder reached back into his pants, slowly rubbing through a thin layer of fabric. He felt his heartbeat rising as he touched over his underwear. He pushed himself up the bed, laying his head on the pillow. After a moment of slow, torturous touching he was at full hardness. He finally slipped his hand under his underwear, gripping loosely on his cock. A small grunt followed by a low exhale, in this deprived state everything felt like more. With his right hand slowly pulling, his left was brought to his chest, rubbing side to side slowly to ground him. His eyes slipped shut, nearly falling asleep there.  
Flashes of warm bodies flooded his mind, gentle touches caressing him. Soft lips running down his throat, blunt nails scratching down his back. He sped up, keeping obscene noises trapped behind taut lips. Hard presses into soft flesh, warmth spreading down his spine. He grunted, imagining it all. Pushing down his pants, Ryder squeezed tighter, pretending it wasn't him.  
Ryder had to bring his free hand to his mouth, biting down on a knuckle. It had been awhile since the last time this was possible, relishing in the feeling. A broken moan bubbled from the back of his throat at his own ministrations. Gentle kisses peppering his neck, sharp teeth coming down hard. He imagined being covered in bruises, flowering all around his throat. Imagined the sharp pain followed by gentle kisses, wet and warm laps around the dull colors. He found himself sweating, finally taking just a moment to peel of his tight pants and underwear. After throwing both articles on the floor he was back at it, free to stroke himself with no restrictions. With a promise, or a threat, to himself to keep quiet, he brought his left hand down to his sack. With a few small tugs and massages left him keening, bucking lightly into his tight right fist.  
Ryder was panting now, speeding up, tightening up, His left hand moved away from his sack, opting instead to run gentle fingers across his chest. Goosebumps pricked up anywhere his fingers left, a shiver running down his body. Tongues running down his chest, kisses left in their wake. He was speeding up now, wondering how a foreign hand would feel. He could already sense that heavy ball forming in his stomach, electricity running down his spine. His toes curled as his thighs twitched, bringing his knees up to better his angle. He pushed himself harder, chasing the edge. Hot breath in his ear, submission running heavily down his skin. Always in charge, always in control, except where it mattered. Teeth against his earlobe, fists in his hair. The scent of Ryder's doings filled the air, heavy and thick with his musk. Whispered praises, murmured teasing, loud moans. He had to hold in the noises now, quiet grunts escaping now and then, reminders of this sinful action. This beautiful act.  
It was quick and dirty, skin slapping against skin. It was positively filthy, a small whimper escaped from behind bitten red lips. He threw his head back, mouth falling open in a silent moan. Small huffs and puffs came next, heavy breathing the only accompanied sound of wet caresses. As a thumb fell over the sensitive bundle under the head of Ryder's cock, a groan escaped. The tingling down his spine only intensified, signaling a close end. Finally like a punch to the stomach it happened, his eyes squeezing shut even tighter. His toes curled up beneath him as everything moved too much, then just stopping. A low and quiet moan surfaced out of Ryder, everything stilled and tight. As he shot over his own stomach and chest he moved his hand slowly, the only part of his body that wasn't paralyzed. His mouth had formed a slight 'o' shape, heavy breaths filling the air around him. He was hot and sweating as he finally stroked himself throughout the rest of his orgasm. His left hand came up to run through moist hair, ending with a wrist laying against a slick forehead. His right hand left a rapidly softening cock to fall against his stomach, resting his hand on his stomach, in his climax.  
He was able to regulate his breathing, every muscle in his body slowly relaxing. At this moment he felt fulfilled, but more tired than he had in what felt like ages. He was able to slowly pull himself off the bed, careful to not let any of his semen meet the sheets. He searched for his previously discarded t-shirt, finding it balled on the floor at the foot of the bed. He wiped off his right hand and arm, his stomach after. Future Ryder was going to be very annoyed about finding this, but that was not a current worry. He padded over to his wardrobe, searching for just a moment for a clean pair of briefs. He slipped them on, careful not to bother his overstimulated member. He walked leisurely back to his bed, pulling his blanket and sheet out from under the pillow. After a moment he collapsed into the comforter, a small, content, groan coming out. Ryder took a moment to situate himself, ending up on his side curled around an extra pillow. His eyes closed slowly, lulled by the hum of the ship he fell asleep quickly. A dreamless sleep with even breathing. Ryder slept soundly and comfortably, seemingly not stirring all night.


End file.
